


What A Catch

by cosipotente



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosipotente/pseuds/cosipotente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is giving Levi an intimate sort of power over him that has nothing to do with incest and everything to do with putting his entire well-being in Levi's hands. Leave it to Eren to do it in the weirdest fucking way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Catch

It slips out of Eren's mouth between each low-pitched, keening whimper that he breathes into the wood of Levi's desk where he's bent over, pert ass up, as Levi fucks into him with slow and steady precision. Levi can tell by the unconscious way Eren grinds back into each thrust, the way he doesn't miss a single beat in Levi's slow fucking, that Eren isn't aware of what exactly had slipped out of his mouth. Anytime Eren said anything, or made a noise, that embarrassed him, Levi would feel it; Eren's body is brutally honest that way. When he was flustered during sex, his body would flush with color and tighten exquisitely around Levi.

Eren hadn't done any of that, instead, he continued to push back against Levi, unaware of what had slipped out of his mouth. Levi had heard it.

Keeping his pace even, dick slipping in and out of the wet heat of Eren's ass, Levi does nothing (for the moment) to let on that he has suddenly become privy to a kink Eren had obviously been hiding as the boy groans, hands clenching and unclenching desperately against the edge of the desk. Months of fucking and Eren had never once uttered the word before.

Levi gives him a particularly deep prodding as punishment. Eren gasps his name, the sound going right to Levi's dick, and he throws his hand back, grasping Levi's forearm hard enough his blunt nails bite into the skin there. It distracts Levi momentarily from his thoughts, and he drives into Eren harder, loosing his controlled pace in favor of frenetically fucking into tight heat. He really can't get enough of the way Eren's body spasms, the way his thighs tremble with the effort of staying bent over. Levi himself groans at how the boy's voice comes out in wrecked moans, his ass slapping lewdly against Levi's upper thighs.

Eren moans that word again and Levi slows his pace to shallow thrusts, smirking at the disappointed whine Eren lets loose.

Daddy, huh?

Living the life he had, Levi has been on the receiving end of every name under the sun, but no one had ever called him daddy, inadvertently or otherwise. He watches slid back and forth, fucking himself on Levi's cock, and Levi tries to process how exactly the word affects him. He knows Eren isn't calling out for his father, he knows he isn't using Levi's lower half to imagine his old man pushing into him. 

"D-daddy," Eren keens, panting, laying his cheek on the desk. He looks perfect like that, eyes shut, mouth open, and ass up.

A curl of lust twists inside of Levi. The way Eren says it, innocuous and filthy, has nothing to do with Grisha Jaeger. He is giving Levi an intimate sort of power over him that has nothing to do with incest and everything to do with putting his entire well-being in Levi's hands. Leave it to Eren to do it in the weirdest fucking way possible.

Daddy. Levi tests the word in his head and finds he likes the way the boy says it more. He folds himself along Eren's back, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Eren," the boy makes a sweet, lazy noise in acknowledgement. "Do you want Daddy to fuck you?" The word isn't erotic on his tongue and comes out a bit stilted, not at all like the horny way Eren had moaned it.

The younger soldier stiffens and color floods his face as his eyes wrench open in panic. Levi would laugh at the instantaneous reaction if Eren's ass wasn't griping his dick so hard it makes him dizzy. He sucks in a breath to calm himself, biting into Eren's shoulder to keep from thrusting into him.

Levi hates repeating himself, but he makes an exception for this moment. "Tell me," he swirls his tongue against the angry red mark his teeth had left behind. "Do you want Daddy to fuck you?"

The boy groans and his insides loosen before tightening again. Levi knows he wants it, knows that if he reaches around and grabs Eren's dick it would be hard and leaking with want. (He doesn't though, because they have a system; they have to come at the same time.)

"Yes," Eren finally says, dragging the word out on a long groan. "Fuck me, Daddy."

Shit. Levi feels his dick twitch inside of Eren. He really is a pervert. Pulling his cock almost all the way out, Levi waits for Eren's disappointed whine before pushing it back in with a solid snap of his hips. They groan in unison. Levi lays his head on Eren's back, drives himself in and out of the wet heat around his dick, and he fucks with abandon. 

Eren shudders below him, rocking in time with uneven pace Levi sets. He is too close for any semblance of control to take hold. It doesn't help that every other pant, every other moan, Eren begs him "Harder, Daddy. Faster, Daddy." It's fucking filthy and Levi eats it up.

"How do you want it?" Levi asks, breathing ragged as he tries to talk and at the same time. "Daddy's come?"

The keening noise the Eren lets out almost sends Levi into a very unwanted pre-mature ejaculation. A blush creeps its way up Eren's neck and across his face. 

"Inside," he pants. "I want you to come inside."

Levi reaches around, sliding his hand along the stiff, sticky flesh of Eren's dick, and jerks him off in rhythm to his thrusting.

"D-daddy!

A harsh grunt flies out of Levi's mouth as he comes, hard, inside of Eren. The younger male stiffens with his own release, Levi's name tumbling out of his mouth on a long whine. They pant in sync, both trying to draw in much needed calming breaths. Levi's head rises and falls with each breath Eren takes.

Daddy, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> on the snkkinkmeme, someone asked for eren calling levi daddy (link to the thread: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=3304224#cmt3304224), and i am not sure why i decided to fill it, but yeah, i did it. and it's so freaking embarrassing.


End file.
